Right and Wrong
by ImpactBlue131
Summary: Right and wrong are no longer clear concepts and rules for Sakura Haruno, but more like guidelines that are best left unacknowledged. After all, there is only so much one person can take. Such as Sasuke Uchiha investigating your case. SasuxSaku


**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. So sad.**

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

I have often pondered about what defines the lines of right and wrong. Is lying always the cause of more pain? Is telling the truth the easiest way to keep a person's life from becoming a tangled web? Right and wrong are purely circumstantial.

People define what is right and wrong based on "morals". A concept that is developed in a person's mind during early childhood by their parents or authority figures. After that basic carbon copy of what a person should believe is imprinted on their young and impressionable minds, they go on to say what is right and wrong for themselves and everyone else that coexists with them in this world.

Me being in jail implies that I did something wrong because it is not possible to do something right and get sent to jail for it. At least in most people's minds.

It is a natural human reaction to judge other people. Supposedly it makes oneself feel more confident about their own meager existence. It is taught that judging other people is one of the many "wrong" actions that one can partake in. Yet, people don't feel bad about judging other people because of a nasty little voice in the back of their heads that reminds them, that in all probability, the other person is judging them too.

The nasty little voice? It's your conscience. Not to helpful with keeping you on the straight and narrow, now is it? If it was, well, people wouldn't do stupid things that wind them up in jail. My current situation is evidence of that.

Anyways, I got off of topic. Everyone judges everyone. Here's some examples.

_Case 1_

If person A is faced with a arduous circumstance and is faced with a decision that has no possibly pleasant outcome, the person will be "wrong" no matter what choice they make.

Person B will examine the outcome of person A's choice, and upon discovering that the decision had an undesirable outcome, person B will state how they would have gone about the problem differently. Though during this, person B will ignore the fact that all events that occurred after person A's decision will be altered in a way that might not be for the better. Because after all, person B is "right".

_Case 2_

If it was the matter of person A doing something "morally wrong", well that's another story. Person A has done something that persons B and C believe is "wrong", therefore persons B and C are inexplicably correct. At least according to them. However, persons B and C are not credible. Why not? Persons B and C were not placed into the same situation as person A and were not forced to make that choice.

My case, involves me as Person A and a whole bunch of other people that could probably fill up a few alphabets. Of course this situation calls for me being the "wrong" one. The rest of the people are the "right" ones, at least according to everyone else.

People constantly say that if they were put into the same situation as another person, they would never have made such rash and impulsive decisions. Although, until they are actually placed in the same situation and are forced to make the decision, they will be lying. No one can say how he or she will react to any condition until it is actually a reality. Still, people think they have the right to judge other people that were forced into these conditions.

That's the reason that I am in this horrible place. It is an improvement though compared to the place I used to be in, so I can't complain much.

My back is propped against the wall furthest from the iron door that prevents me from leaving while my arms act as a pillow for my head. The cot beneath me groans with the slightest movement of my body, while the occasional dust cloud will rise out of some unknown area. Over to the left there is a sink in the corner that is broken. It constantly drips and makes a small splashing sound that makes me want to twitch every time I hear it while I try to go to sleep.

In a way it reminds me of Chinese Water Torture. The Chinese are a lot smarter then anyone gives them credit for.

There's a simple toilet attached to the grey brick that makes up the walls of my cozy domicile. All in all, a standard 8-foot by 8-foot prison cell. It's quiet. I get food three times a day that I can hope isn't poisoned, and I don't have to leave if I don't want to. The peephole in the metal door is my only window to the outside window. If I were to stand up next to it, the bottom of the bars would reach the bottom of my ribs and the top would be five inches above my head. Big peephole. Then again I'm sure it is just because they don't want me to do anything "wrong".

Now some one out there may be asking, "Why are you in jail? What did you do?" Well, those questions are completely useless and pointless to ask, but they do have relatively simple answers, so I can answer them freely.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a murderer.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you all think! This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone, so I'd love to hear from all of you! 


End file.
